Bartolomeo
150,000,000 Manga One Piece: Rozdział 706 |manga debut = Rozdział 705}} "Kanibal" Bartolomeo (人食いのバルトロメオ Hitokui no Barutoromeo) jest kapitanem piratów Klubu Barto. Jest także gladiatorem walczącym w Koloseum Corrida o Diabelski Owoc Mera Mera no Mi Manga One Piece: Rozdział 704 - Bartolomeo został wspomniany przez Dagamę. Wygląd Bartolomeo jest chudym, lecz muskularnym mężczyzną. Ma jasne włosy w stylu przypominającym dzikiego rokera i nie ma brwi. Jego twarz ma demoniczny wygląd: ma ostre kły i pierścień przechodzący przez przegrodę nosową. Ma dwie linie wytatuowane pod prawym okiem, są krzywe, skierowane w kierunku ucha. Na klatce piersiowej, pirat ma tatuaż przedstawiający gruby pierścień z otworem na górze, po bokach skrzydłami i długimi kłami na dole. Ma na sobie ciemny płaszcz z pasem, kołnierz i mankiety. Ma pióropusz. Ma pas ozdobny z pierścieniami i łańcuch po lewej stronie. Ma broń schowaną w przedniej kieszeni workowatych spodni w kratkę. Ma lekkie potargane ciemne buty. Osobowość Wygląda na to, że Bartolomeo dba o swoją załogę, pobił wiceadmirała Maynarda za to co zrobił jego kompanowi, Gambii'emu. Najprawdopodobniej, Bartolomeo jest brutalnym człowiekiem, wiadomo, że zranił wielu niewinnych cywili. On również nie toleruje krytyki, stracił zimną krew, gdy widzowie na stadionie obrazili go. Rzucił w widownie małą kulką, co przestraszyło wszystkich widzów, myślących, że to bomba. Pirat przyznał, że nie potrzebuje być lubiany przez ludzi takich jak oni. To, że Bartolomeo wyrzucił zwykłą kulkę oznacza, że potrafi się przyhamować przynajmniej podczas turnieju w Koloseum. Okazało się, że jest on wielkim fanem Luffy'ego. Wścieka i rzuca sie na każdego kto go obrazi, tłumacząc mu później jak Luffy jest wspaniały. Bartolomeo często obserwuje Luffy'ego z ukrycia. Jest on wtedy bardzo podekscytowany, a na jego twarzy panuje rumieniec. Jak sam mówi, jest on za bardzo nerwowy i nieśmiały by do niego podejść. Historia Przed przeskokiem czasowym Bartolomeo znajdował się w Loguetown tego samego dnia co załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy. Był świadkiem tego jak Monkey D. Luffy, będąc przyszpilony do platformy egzekucyjnej przez pirata Buggy, pomimo wszelkich przeciwności losu, najpierw wykrzyczał, że jest tym który zostanie Królem Piratów, a następnie tuż przed śmiercią został ocalony przez piorun. Bartolomeo będąc zszokowany tym co uznał za cud niebios zaczął śledzić z uwagą w prasie karierę młodego pirata i jego załogi stając się ich fanem. Po usłyszeniu i przeczytaniu o wydarzeniach w Marineford podjął decyzję o tym by samemu zostać piratem. Rok temu Bartolomeo stał się znanym pirackim Super Świeżakiem. W przeszłości stał się niesławny z powodu atakowania niewinnych cywilów. Fabuła Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa Dagama powiedział, że Bartolomeo jest jednym z osób biorących udział w turnieju Koloseum Corrida. Po tym, jak Maynard pokonał podwładnego Bartolomeo Gambia, kapitan pokonuje wiceadmirała przed turniejem. Pierwszy raz, widzimy go podczas wchodzenia na arenę Bloku B. Spiker wymienia wszystkie informacje o nim. Po wejściu oświadcza, że wyśle wszystkich do piekła. Ponieważ publiczność okazuje niechęć do niego, Bartolomeo najpierw szydzi z nich, a potem wyrzuca zwykłą kulkę na widownie, siejąc panikę, wszyscy myśleli, że to bomba. Po tym, jak powiedział, że brzydzi się publicznością, Dagama ostrzegł go, że staje się niesławny. Bartolomeo po prostu odpowiedział, że to nie jest ważne czy chce być sławny czy nie. Po tym jak walka się zaczyna Bartolomeo wskazuje, że nie jest to prawdziwa walka, ponieważ Dagama, Elizabello II, Tank Lepanto i pozostali gladiatorzy złączyli siły, by pokonać Bellamy'ego. Podczas walki Bartolomeo leży i przygląda się. Moce i Umiejętności Jako kapitan, Bartolomeo ma prawo do dowodzenia swoimi podwładnymi. Jest jednym z Super Świeżaków, co oznacza, że ma pewne umiejętności, które go wyróżniają. Jest na tyle silny aby pokonać Wice Admirała. Diabelski Owoc Bartolomeo zjadł diabelski owoc Bari Bari no Mi typu Paramecia który stał się Człowiekiem-Barierą. Używa swoich mocy diabelskiego owocu zarówno w celu ochrony siebie i ataku na przeciwników. Bariery są wydaje bardzo trwałe, ponieważ ataki silnych osób takich jak Hack i Bellamy nie miał wpływu, a z kolei nawet skończyło się na samo-uszkadzaniu. Bariera jest na tyle silna że zablokował atak Elizabello II Królewski Cios. Może również korzystać z Barier do atakowania wrogów. Było pokazane gdy Bartolomeo wykorzystuje technikę Barrier Crash który pokonuje Elizabello II pod koniec walk grupy B w Battle Royale. Walki *Turniej w Koloseum Corrida **Bartolomeo kontra Maynard **Battle Royale Odniesienia Ciekawostki *Przydomek Bartolomeo Cannibal to w rzeczywistości gra słów. Zjadać ludzi po japońsku oznacza też kpić z nich. *W Wietnamie skrzyżowanie palcy tak jak zrobił to Bartolomeo wobec Elizabello II jest odpowiednikiem pokazania komuś środkowego palca. * Jego imię jest podobne do imienia barokowego malarza Bartorome Estebana Murillo. * Jak większość postaci z One Piece Bartolomeo ma charakterystyczny śmiech. W jego przypadku jest to Kihahahahaha. * Bartolomeo to imię pochodzenia włoskiego. Nawigacja es:Bartolomeo en:Bartolomeo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Postacie z Dressrosy Kategoria:Super Świerzaki Kategoria:Klub Barto